All Isn't Fair In Love and War
by mangamania
Summary: Princess Serena is running away from both her kingdom and her fiancé, Seiya. On her way, she runs into a teenager named Darien, can he help her find her freedom or will she find more trouble than she bargained for? My 1st fanfic be nice please.
1. Prologue

All Isn't Fair In Love and War

By: Mangamania

* * *

Summary: Princess Serena is running away from both her kingdom and her fiancé, Seiya. On her way, she runs into a teenager named Darien, can he help her find her freedom or will she find more trouble than she bargained for? My 1st fanfic be nice please.

All Isn't Fair In Love and War

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

Serenity entered the throne room and looked toward her parents, the King and Queen of Diaspar.

King Alexander and Queen Helen were sitting on their thrones awaiting their daughter's arrival.

"Mother, father, you called for me?" asked Serenity. 'Every time I've been called before them, it has never been anything good. I wonder what I'm going to be forced to do this time,' thought Serenity bitterly.

"We have very good news for you," answered Helen practically jumping up and down in her seat.

'Oh goodie,' thought Serenity as she plastered a fake smile on her face and rolled her eyes. "Really, and what might that be?" asked Serenity in the most excited voice she could muster through her clinched teeth, but it still came out a little cold, which went unnoticed by her parents. 'I hope it's not mandatory,' Serenity thought as she sighed.

"Well darling we want you to meet someone, well you already know him, but that does not matter at the moment," Helen practically squealed in excitement.

"Margret you can show him in now," Alexander called to the young maid.

Turning around Serenity saw an unmistakable young man standing in the doorway. Her jaw clinched as she spun back to her parents with her mouth in a straight line.

When she finally spoke, it came out in a yell, "No, no, no, no, no way…I'll marry anyone, _anyone_, but _him_!"

"Well sorry sweetheart, you're stuck with me," came an annoyingly disturbing voice behind her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She winced feeling his arms around her. Serenity looked at her mother pouting and giving puppy dog eyes. Helen turned her eyes to her overprotective husband.

Helen didn't always agree with her husband's choices, like this one for instance. She did all she could to make it seem she was happy with the arrangement, even though she beyond angry and frightened of the things Seiya would do to her. She could see how Serenity reacted to him and she hated to see him within 6 feet of her daughter.

She knew Serenity wouldn't be the least bit happy about this arrangement; in fact, she tried to change Alexander's mind, but he was stubborn in his ways and would not budge. She knew he wasn't who he said he was, but couldn't persuade her husband to see his faults, in fact he trusted Seiya with his life, which was a grave mistake.

Serenity turned her attention toward her father. "Daddy do you really want to hurt me, because I know for a fact marrying Seiya will cause me great sickness and an early death," she said giving an uncontrollably cute, yet tormented look. She even spoke in a grave voice.

"Serenity, I will no longer discuss this matter, it has been decided. You will marry Prince Seiya in a month." Alexander said in a serious and commanding voice that sent shivers up and down Serenity's whole body.

"A month! You've got to be kidding me!" she said as her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, but before anyone noticed, she closed her mouth gazing fiercely at her father. She winced again when Seiya tried to move even closer as so he could feel Serenity's breasts. Serenity merely pinched Seiya's hand. As he let go of her to nurse his wound Serenity slipped out of his reach and excused herself from the room.

The only thing she heard was her father's voice telling her to apologize to Seiya, as she quickly walked into her room.

In her room, Serenity thought of many different methods to prevent the marriage or alter her father's plans. 'But then there is another way to stop the wedding,' Serenity thought, 'I could run away.'

"Ok so now I know what I want to do but how?" Serenity thought long and hard until an idea finally hit home.

Serenity gathered up all of the money she owned into a coin purse and found a big tan bag that could easily fit over her shoulder. She packed various things into it. She quietly snuck into the kitchen and took two loafs of bread and some cheese, then she crept quickly, but silently into her father's study where she knew he kept some money, then into the treasury take some more gold coins. Serenity had soon collected everything she needed for survival as well as safety outside of the castle. She also called her personal maid to ask for some various medicines, before she actually planed her escape. When her maid, Violet went to get the medicines she had known that her princess and best friend was going to escape. When Violet came back, she kissed Serenity on each cheek.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked quietly.

"Dear Violet, I don't know if I'm ever coming back," Serenity explained as she held her friend's hands.

"I understand. I wish I could come with you, but they will be certain that you ran away if I went missing," Violet replied as she helped Serenity tie the sheets together making sure that the knots will hold and making sure that they would hold Serenity's weight.

After they successfully tied it to the balcony, the two girls said their goodbyes.

"I will miss you most greatly," Serenity said.

"As will I, please be safe and don't look back," replied Violet with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for everything Violet. I'll never forget you as long as I live," promised Serenity.

After Serenity changed into a more casual dress and wrapped herself in a hooded cape, she started to climb down the knotted bed sheets like climbing down a rope. When she reached the ground, she waved a last goodbye to her friend and started running into the forest. She knew that everyone in the castle would soon find out she was missing.

Meanwhile King Alexander, Queen Helen, and Seiya were walking down the halls of the palace moving toward Princess Serenity's room. They walked into her first door, which she usually used as a study, and walked toward her bedroom door.

After knocking several times, each receiving no reply Helen headed into the room asking Alexander and Seiya to wait while she talked to her, figuring she was angry and wouldn't answer the door. But as soon as she opened the door, she saw miscellaneous things scattered around her floor, the bed sheets missing, and the balcony door open. When she walked out onto the balcony, she saw, to her astonishment, the bed sheets were tied around one of the thin poles of the balcony. She then knew Serenity was missing.

She walked quickly back to her husband and told him her daughter was not in her room and opened the door so he could look at the mess that lay before him. Taking immediate reaction, he asked all of the maids and anyone else he could find to search the entire palace until she was found.

After a couple of hours of standing Seiya took a seat next to the King Alexander as he paced back and forth, while the rest of the palace was still searching for the missing princess. Soon Seiya was asked to leave the room while Helen talked to her overbearing husband.

"Where could she be, she's never been out of the palace walls?" asked the king as he took a seat with his head in his hands.

"This is what you get for keeping her locked up in this god forsaking palace for all of her life. If you had listened to me for the past couple of years, this would never have happened, but no, you always had to have your way. Saying I'm King, I know what is best for my daughter and my kingdom. Let me tell you something, no kingdom can be run efficiently without the help of the _Queen_. And Lord knows I have supported you for most of my life, but for these past couple of years I and I alone have held the best interest for our daughter."

"What are you talking about I love and care for our daughter," said Alexander looking accusingly at his queen.

She scoffed, "She is not, I repeat _not_ a trophy you hand to whom _you _declare is _fitting_ for the future king only based on someone who has your opinions and interests and is _just_ like you to hand her off to. I have taken many things I have not agreed to, but this is where I draw the line!" threatened Helen.

He merely looked at his wife in shock.

"Either you listen now, or you will no longer find yourself king when I tell the entire court all of the barbaric things you have done to our people."

"What-"

"You think I don't know anything, but let me tell you this castle has echoes you don't know about, the maids gossip, and I know every little secret of yours. You punish the guards and whip the maids to make sure every little demand is done perfectly, you make horribly priced taxes on people who have no chance of paying in full price, then steal their most cherished possessions, and you neglect most if not all of the people's desires after promising them it will be done, you have fought against countries that had no chance of winning, and much more than that. You talk in your sleep," Helen sad with her mouth in a straight line and her chest raised, her eyes turning cold.

"Now where was I? Oh yes, I remember now… I told many months ago, your daughter wanted to see the village and towns surrounding the palace, she wanted to be courted by the men you denied as soon as they asked for your permission; she wanted your attention and praise. Everything she wanted you pushed aside, you pushed _her_ aside. I tolerated as much as I could, giving her the comfort, attention, and the love she wanted. Do NOT say you cared for her, you wanted a son, and you treated her like someone not worth your time," she nearly growled at him. "You deserved this; I'm surprised it didn't happen earlier. She did everything you wanted her to and only I could see the hurt in her eyes," Helen said on the verge of tears, but forced them away.

"Didn't you always say she was precious, a jewel, someone worth dying for? You also said that anyone that dared to hurt her would suffer a thousand pains until they begged to die. Did you ever really mean it? I sure as hell didn't see it. Oh also you should know a little something about _that_ Seiya. He sees her as a prize worth taking. Seiya isn't who he said he is. He wants her body and your crown and will do anything to get it. He has tried to rape her; I have seen it in her eyes. I am frightened for her safety. I want her brought back. I will kill anyone that gets in the way of her happiness, even if I have to betray the crown to do it. That is a promise," she ended with a deadly glare, staring straight into his soul.

After taking a minute for all of this to sink in Alexander began to talk. "I didn't realize how everything turned out, how I turned out. Was I really that power hungry, and selfish? Did I really do all of that? All I wanted was her happiness, I guess I got so wrapped up in what I wanted and what I thought would protect her, that I didn't realize she was unhappy," the King said sitting with his head between his hands again as tears ran down his face.

Helen walked over to him and bent down taking his hand in one hand and his cheek in the other smiling. "At least now you know and can start over," she said gazing into his brown eyes.

"Well," he said getting up with her by his side, "we must do something about that Seiya. I will get break the engagement and ask Andrew to go and bring her home. And send Seiya back to whence he came from. Margret would you go get Seiya and bring him to me, please?" he asked showing his kind smile, a smile the young maid hadn't seen in years.

"It will be my pleasure Your Majesty," said as she rushed to fetch him. She returned minutes later out of breathe. "Your Majesty, Seiya's gone and he left a note," she said as she handed it to him.

"What does it say, darling," noticing her husband's expression.

"It says "I will bring her back and I will marry her one way or another," he said in a calm, yet grave voice.

"It gets worse You Majesty, Andrew saw him before he left; he was angry and shall I say deadly serious. He swore that when he finds her, he will do something most terrible to her, not only rape her, but worse, much worse, I don't know what he has planned, only that it will be disturbingly ruthless. Andrew raced after him, but lost him at a crossroad, but I do know Violet saw her last and she left through the forest," she said breathlessly. "God knows what he will have in store for her when he finds her."

"What are to do Alexander?" Helen said through sobs.

"All we can, have Andrew search long and hard, send the guards to capture Seiya, and pray that God will keep her safe," Alexander said as he cradled his wife to his chest. "God help us all."

* * *

Hey to all re-readers and new readers thank for reading. and if i forget to mention this is now taking place in the 1900s.


	2. Escape

All Isn't Fair In Love and War

By: Mangamania

* * *

Summary: Princess Serena is running away from her kingdom and her fiancé, Seiya. She enters a village and runs into Darien, a person from a nearby town. With his help can she escape from Seiya and live with this new found stranger she falls in love with or will she only fall into even more trouble, read and find out. Please R&R. This is my first FanFic so please be nice.

* * *

Chapter 2: Escape

* * *

Gasping for breath; her body ached as she stopped to rest against a gigantic oak; she had to keep going for he would surely find her if she didn't.

She kept asking herself, 'Where do I go from here? I left everything, my home, my family, my life, because one man.'

'I still remembered saying the dreaded words. "He is my fiancé!" Of all the men in the world, it had to be the one man I've always hated. Why is this happening to me? Okay so I'm the only daughter of King Alexander III, but what right does he have to give me an arranged marriage it's the 20st century after all, and why does it have to be with _him_.'

'He is exactly the kind of guy I hate! He's rude, conceited, aggravating, pushy, stubborn, bossy, proud, and egotistical. He is not my type, who ever said opposites attract was insane!'

She was walking along when she spotted a river. Where there's a river, there must be a town nearby. It wasn't long before she entered the town square. The town was full of life, people running around, kids playing, mothers shopping, people buying, and selling goods. She realized it would be hard for Seiya to find her here.

She began to look around at the shops and stores when, she tripped on something and was caught in the arms of a boy. He looked a little older than her 17 years; he was strongly built, with a gentle face, a dazzling smile, dark black hair, and eyes so blue that you could get lost just looking at them.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a deep soothing voice.

"Oh...yes, yes I'm fine," brushing off the dust covering her cape, "Thanks to you."

"It was a good thing I caught you," looking at the ruckus around them, "If I hadn't you would have scrapes and bruises on that pretty face of yours."

She could feel her face beginning to blush.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"S... Serena, My name is Serena. Might I ask what you name is," she says looking into those beautiful eyes.

"I'm Darien, but you don't to have to be so formal."

"Oh, sorry...you could say my parents were really strict with me, especially with manners," looking away, she clears her throat.

'For a while we just walked in silence every once we would look at each other and smile. Finally, we started to talk.'

"So what brings you to Estonia?"

"I'm...visiting a friend," smiling nervously.

He gave her a skeptical look, eyeing her as she looked away. 'When I looked back I saw a horrifying sight...Seiya was entering the city gates. I had to think of something fast before he spots me. Light bulb...maybe Darien can help me out a little.'

Seiya entered the little town riding on his extravagantly gaudy horse. After dismounting his noble steed, he asked the townspeople if they had seen Serenity. "She has blue eyes that sparkle like the morning dew, hair the color of honey, lips the color of pink rose petals; she's skinny and medium in size," he explained.

No one had seen a girl that fit his description, but low and behold, she was there and a beauty she was, but no one could see her, the way he did except one. A cheerful young lad with black hair and eyes like water standing next to the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Darien had fallen for the princess, not knowing the secret she keeps. Serena looks for a place to hide as she spies her fiancé. As good looking as he was with his handsome charm, and grace, hair the color of coal and eyes blue as rain, he could make any girl swoon, that is all except his bride to be.

As Seiya was about to walk by Serena as she put her arms around Darien's neck and kissed him. Darien was surprised, but felt as he was in heaven as their lips met, lightly wrapping his arms around her waist. Even though she deeply liked him, she still felt guilty for using him.

Seiya looked one way then the other as he searched for his beloved Serenity. He studied each woman he passed, with the exception of Serena; who was entranced as the kiss became more passionate. Seiya then thought back about the girl he passed only moments before, upon turning back he sees she is who he was looking for.

Darien smiled sweetly and Serena smiled back, then she took a deep breath.

"Darien I haven't been completely honest with you."

"What do you mean?"

"My name isn't Serena and I'm not here just to visit a friend." She could see the hurt and confusion on his face. "My real name is Serenity...Serenity Ronalde'-

"That means you're the... the –

"Princess, yes" putting a finger to his lips "...and I am running away. My father wants me to marry a prince that I have always despised...Seiya," she says with disgust while rolling her eyes. "We don't get along; I hate to even be in the same room as him. I do really like you, but I kissed you to throw him off my trail." Shocked, "And he's walking this way...run!"

Serena and Darien ran as fast as they could muster through the crowded streets with Seiya on their tail. After they had past the bakery, Darien grabbed Serena's wrist and made a sharp turn into a covered alley. He continued holding her close to his chest as Seiya rushed by them without noticing.

"That was close," he breathed. She nodded inhaling.

"We should be safe here. I'm one of the few who knows about these tunnels," he said as they stood there breathing hard, looking into each other's eyes.

Darien slowly reached his hand and tenderly touched her cheek, then moved his hand to brush his fingers across her delicate lips. She parted them under his touch. He moved his hand back to her cheek and wrapped the other around her waist pulling her closer to him; soon she found his lips plastered to hers in eagerness, so much that it almost knocked the breath out of her. When they parted, they were breathing even harder than before. She looked into Darien's deep blue eyes as he looked into hers, searching for a sign, any sign of fright, disgust, or shock.

Instead, he found her placing her arms around his neck and pulling him to her. This time around both of their lips met with a passion. Slowly, but very calmly his tongue parted her lips and slipped into her mouth, she opened her eyes and gasped, but soon they closed and she moaned sending shivers of excitement down Darien's spine, making the kiss even more lascivious as his tongue started to explore her warm mouth with greed and need.

Darien's hands reached Serena's waist and pressed her closer to him. Closer that's what they wanted, to be close and never let go. They finally had to part for air, but their hands never left the other. Darien brought one hand up to cup her face as he leaned toward her once again and his mouth covered hers when his tongue entered her mouth, she moaned loudly into his mouth again driving him crazy as he enthusiastically making his tongue move farther and faster.

The taste of him did crazy things to her; leaving her eagerly craving for more, moaning yet again. His tongue went in deeper and deeper meeting hers with more and more desire. It was a never ending feeling the coursed through them both making both of their bodies crave the heat of the other.

They had to break apart once again gasping for air, but they looked into each other's eyes wordlessly they wanted more. Once they had both regained enough air Serena gladly accepted Darien's tongue once again, the kissing just kept getting hotter and deeper.

When they broke apart this time Darien's eyes were dark and hot as he looked at her with need. He starred at her for who knows how long, it felt like hours. She wanted his lips on her very badly.

The kisses that started so gentle grew very erotic and a bit desperate as Serena licked her lips and pulled Darien's head to keep kissing her. Darien pulled her closer to his body with one hand, while the other held her face, then moved to the nape of her neck and dug into her hair. He pressed his lips harder to hers as their tongues met with such a craving. As their tongues lashed at each other, both Serena's and Darien's hands covered the other. All they knew was that they didn't want this to stop.

But before this got out of hand, Serena pulled away with her hands in his.

Gasping for air, she said "I have to go...I'm no longer safe here..." gazing into his captivating eyes. As she began to walk away, he grabbed her wrist.

"In that case I'll go with you..." blushing "you need someone to protect you," he added smiling.

"But...it'll only cause you trouble."

"No buts."

"But..." he silenced her by put his finger to her lips. She sighed, "Only if you insist."

Smiling, "I do," she smiled back. "So where to?"

"I'm not sure, actually," sighing.

"Then we should first find a place to stay for the night."

Only then did she notice how dark it was. They walked quietly hand in hand until they found an inn. She pulled out her purse and handed him some money, she didn't want to look like she had all the money, because then they would notice who she was. They carried the little that they had up to the room.

Once the door was closed, they sat on the bed. He leaned her down with his arm around her and their lips started where they left off. Soon it began to get late and she took off her cape and revealed a very simple, yet elegant white dress with a lace border around the hem. After Darien had taken off his shirt, he beckoned her closer as they covered themselves in the thin sheets. He then pulled her close to him and kissed her one last time on the lips then cradled her against his chest as they fell into a light slumber.

* * *

Please R&R This is my first FanFic so please be nice.


	3. Morning Of My Dreams

All Isn't Fair In Love and War

By: Mangamania

* * *

Summary: Princess Serena is running away from her kingdom and her fiancé, Seiya. She enters a village and runs into Darien, a person from a nearby town. With his help can she escape from Seiya and live with this new found stranger she falls in love with or will she only fall into even more trouble, read and find out. Please R&R. This is my first FanFic so please be nice.

* * *

Chapter 3:The Morning

* * *

When Serena opened her eyes, she didn't recognize anything around her. She was about to jump out of bed and make sure that Seiya hadn't got a hold of her, when someone pulled her back down.

She looked alarmed for a couple seconds, until she heard Darien's voice. "Hey," he said in his deep and smooth voice.

She turned her head feeling relief washing over her. She softly smiled and hid her head in his chest with embarrassment. "Good morning," she whispered in a tiny voice.

Her voice was like sweet music wrapping itself around Darien's heart. How can he have such feelings for a girl he barely knew? He watched her as she cuddled into his arms, she closed her eyes, and snuggled closer to him. She looked like an angel with her golden hair surrounding her head like a halo.

He never even dreamed of the possibility of finding someone who he would care for as much as he did her. It didn't even matter that she was the princess and he was just a peasant. It didn't even matter that she was engaged; he knew that these things were trivial compared to the feelings he had for her. He didn't know if she felt the same way, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He never had something he wanted to protect before, but he knew whether she felt the same or not, he would spend the rest of his life protecting and caring for her.

He began to caress her fair golden hair as he brushed it out of her face. Serena opened her lovely blue eyes that looked as if it could be a cloudless sky, so clear, calm, and inviting. Darien stared down at her with an angelic smile filled with joy and love.

* * *

Sorry I know its short but its the best I could do for now. I hope you like it. ^.^


	4. Morning Of My Dreams Continued

All Isn't Fair In Love and War

By: Mangamania

* * *

Summary: Princess Serena is running away from her kingdom and her fiancé, Seiya. She enters a village and runs into Darien, a person from a nearby town. With his help can she escape from Seiya and live with this new found stranger she falls in love with or will she only fall into even more trouble, read and find out. Please R&R. This is my first FanFic so please be nice.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Morning... Continued

* * *

He bent down to place a sweet kiss on her lips, before he got off the bed and went into the bathroom. Serena sat up with a blissful smile on her face. She stood up and walked over to her bag; she rummaged around for looking for the dresses she had packed. She found a cream colored dress with red trimming around the sleeves that wrapped around her shoulders.

As soon as she had put the dress on Darien walked out of the bathroom. Her eyes met his, as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Darien smiled, but Serena lowered her eyes to the ground her cheeks turning brighter. Before Darien had the chance to wrap his arms around her, she quickly walked into the bathroom and shut the door, making a loud noise.

In the bathroom, Serena looked at herself in the mirror; seeing her flushed cheeks, she turned on the sink and splashed her face with water. The cool water washed over her face calming her heated cheeks. After calming herself, she decided to take a shower. She let the warm water cascade down her body, calming her as she collected her thoughts.

'Where do we go from here? We have kissed, well more than just kissing, and we have slept in the same bed.'

Though nothing else transpired between them, she somehow felt happy and holy. Of course, she knew she shouldn't have either feel this way or slept in a man's arms before marriage, but she felt a freedom she never had before. She felt like she was another different person entirely, that she had the freedom to do whatever her heart desired.


	5. Memories of the Past

All Isn't Fair In Love and War

By: Mangamania

* * *

Summary: Princess Serena is running away from her kingdom and her fiancé, Seiya. She enters a village and runs into Darien, a person from a nearby town. With his help can she escape from Seiya and live with this new found stranger she falls in love with or will she only fall into even more trouble, read and find out. Please R&R. This is my first FanFic so please be nice.

* * *

Chapter 5: Memories of the Past

* * *

But what was she to do; she realized her feelings for him where deep; she had never felt this way before. It was a different feeling than the one she has for Andrew. It was different from the one she used to have for Andrew; about 4 years ago, she had the world's biggest crush on Andrew. She got completely caught up in every little moment she shared with him.

Andrew knew about her crush of course, he just didn't let on that he knew. But things only got worse as time went on. She would bother him and beg of things from him, sure, she was the princess, but sometimes that didn't matter. He loved being around her; she was like a shining sun; she was warm, kind, and carefree. Everything she did showed how much she enjoyed all of life's natural wonders, the sun, moon, stars, night, day, flowers, rocks, and everything else.

Her heart was so entirely caring, she would help the people of her country; she would even give some of her money to the poor, homeless, sick, and elderly. She would help everyone with their troubles; she didn't mind getting being covered in filth if she helped an old man carry heavy loads through wind and storms, or helping a couple on the verge of bankruptcy pay of their debt.

Even though the villagers knew it was her father that made the taxes and wages rise and fall, they didn't hold a grudge on the little princess who knew nothing of the numerous malicious doings her father made. Though times were getting rougher, the villagers remained happy and peaceful as long as their princess was happy and well.

But no one except her closest friends, mainly Violet, her personal maid and her best friend, and Andrew, knew how deep inside that she suffering, she was in turmoil on what to do. She had talked to her father about the welfare of their subjects, but all he did was ignore her. He would tell her she had other things to worry about, the latest issue was finding a husband. She reluctantly looked at her many suitors, but they didn't want her because of her, they wanted her crown, title, money, and body. The only things she wanted in her husband was for him to care for her, treat her right, and protect her from any harm that came her way.

But soon she lost all hope; the only man that caught her eye was Andrew. But after a while, all her feelings of love for him turned from romance to friendship. Andrew was always there for her and comforted her, but he wasn't her one true love, but by that time, she had lost all hope of finding him.

Everyone in the village thought that she lived a peaceful and happy life, but she felt like something was missing, like there was a hole in a part of her. She had hoped to find it, but then _he_ came into the picture.


	6. Ramping Rage

All Isn't Fair In Love and War

By: Mangamania

* * *

Summary: Princess Serena is running away from her kingdom and her fiancé, Seiya. She enters a village and runs into Darien, a person from a nearby town. With his help can she escape from Seiya and live with this new found stranger she falls in love with or will she only fall into even more trouble, read and find out. Please R&R. This is my first FanFic so please be nice.

* * *

Chapter 6: Ramping Rage

* * *

As soon as Seiya walked in to her life, everything got worse than before. First, he intended to win her heart with tokens of love and affection. Andrew had a funny feeling about this guy; there was something about him that didn't feel accurate. Was Seiya lying about something? He became really wary of him, and protective of Serena.

Serenity however, felt he was annoying; she didn't as care around him. Soon after she gave him a real chance, something changed. Seiya was very proud and overconfident; once he thought he had won, his attitude changed. He became more aggressive and less gentle, more controlling and less caring; he wasn't as charming, appealing, and winsome anymore, but menacing, repulsive, impertinent, and vile.

Everyone in the castle, but King Alexander could see right through his facade. No one dared to say anything though, because the King was firm in his thoughts, once he thought something about someone the image remained, unless he was shown otherwise.

He trusted Seiya and proclaimed him a strong suitor, but he was being played. Queen Helen, who knew her husband well, knew that Seiya had gotten on his good side by the purchase of her husband's favorite things and all of the complements Seiya told him.

But Seiya didn't know he was being watched, especially around Serenity. All the maids, cooks, servants, butlers, cleaners, knights, stable keepers, basically everyone kept on eye on him, sometimes they even had cameras on him; they bugged his room, as well as Serena's for her own safety.

He hadn't done anything until that day, the day he went over the line, the day he very soon will regret, the day he did the unforgivable, if it wasn't for Andrew, Violet, Queen Helen and several others, Serenity would have never been the same.

Seiya was overly frustrated for some reason, though she had done nothing, maybe it was because she wouldn't do anything for him or with him that he went ballistic. He had been unsuccessfully trying to pursue the princess. She turned him down at every opportunity; he had had enough. So he went in search for the unyielding princess.

"She will rue the day she said no to me," he yelled out in the castle hallway as he rampaged toward her room.

Fortunately, one of the maids heard his rants and ran as fast as she could to find Andrew sitting in the study reading.

"Andrew, thank god I found you," the maid said breathing hard.

"What is it, what's wrong," he asked as Violet walked into the room and noticing the two decided to pretend to look for a book to read.

"It's Seiya…he" she took a breath, "He… Serenity's in danger, Seiya has snapped, he's heading toward her bedroom as we speak and I dare say he was walking like a cheetah as it chases its prey," she said in one breath.

"Well why are we all just standing here? Get some of the maids, and butlers, tell them to hurry, while Violet and I warn Serenity. And tell them it's an emergency to drop what they're doing and run to Serenity's room immediately, and tell anyone else you find on the way.


	7. The Dream

All Isn't Fair In Love and War

By: Mangamania

* * *

Summary: Princess Serena is running away from her kingdom and her fiancé, Seiya. She enters a village and runs into Darien, a person from a nearby town. With his help can she escape from Seiya and live with this new found stranger she falls in love with or will she only fall into even more trouble, read and find out. Please R&R. This is my first FanFic so please be nice.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Dream

* * *

While the commotion was taking place, Serenity was in her room quietly reading. She was wearing her favorite fluffy blue robe over a silk white night gown with bunnies and carrots all over it. Her eyes were a little red and her hair was lopsided, all in all, she had had a rough night. Last night she had a bloodcurdlingly disturbing nightmare; nightmare doesn't even begin to describe what happened.

The dream started out like her other dreams normal would; Serenity was sitting by a fountain that can only be described as magical. She was sitting on the edge of the fountain as the water passed right by her as she watched as if in a trance. There were four layers to the fountain. The bottom of the fountain was big and circular and filled with water to about the half-way point. In the middle of the bottom layer, six columns supported a slightly smaller V shaped receptacle with water flowing from it. On the edge of the receptacle were four small statues or cherubs with water sprouting from them. Above that was a tier or a flower pot shaped bowl also with water overflowing and spilling from the sides. In the center of the flower pot was a column with two small statues on the upper middle of the column which also had water pouring from them. On the column stood a statue of "Zephyrus and Flora," Zephyrus was holding a halo over Flora's head and they were surrounded by cherubs. The water was flowing steadily and gently behind them making a beautiful picture.

She began to wonder if she would ever have that, a love that would be so sure and true as if it were carved in stone.

_(A/N There are 2 different pictures I use for the fountain. The statue the top go 2 Google images and search 4 "Zephyrus and Flora" as for the second picture look up "042609-1745-10 mostbeaut6" on Google image)_

Suddenly the picture shifted and became fuzzy. Then she was in her room with a puzzled look upon her face. She was asking herself what happened; did she wake up? Suddenly she heard something; someone was approaching her room. She became nervous as she waited for the person to arrive, if it was in fact a person.

The door knob turned as she sat on the bed anxious and scared of seeing who was behind the door. The large door opened to reveal Seiya. He wore a blue dress shirt of royalty, with a red sash going across his body, not his usual garb by any means. On the sash were a couple of medals and a pin of the royal crest of her kingdom. It was something a king would wear, but that wasn't all. His face, no, his entire head was different. His ears were big and round, they sat on top of his head; his jaw and nose ended in a point, and he had whiskers attached to his nose. The most noticeable thing was her father's crown placed on the top of his rat shaped head between his big rat ears.

Serena was startled to say the least. She was terrified and ran into the corner of her room as far from him as she could. She could only think of the horrible things he must have done to become the King. Then a thought came to her if he is the King does that mean they are married. She looked down at her hands to see no rings on any of her fingers, for that she was thrilled, but her joy was short lived as Seiya started to approach her.

She searched the room suddenly aware that she needed to find an escape. Whatever his plans were, she wanted nothing to do with them. As he moved around her bed, she saw her opportunity. If she moved quickly, she could roll over the bed and be home free. Deciding that it was her only choice, she put her plan to action.

Hitting the bed, she rolled onto her back, she ever so close to escaping when Seiya's hand grasp her ankle. Screeching she kicked his hand off and moved away from him, unfortunately that meant she moved closer to the headboard.

He smiled wickedly as he crawled onto the bed, menacingly staring at her with his beady eyes. She pressed herself into the headboard and starred at him in horror, too afraid to move, too afraid to scream as he grasped her by the ankles and pulled her towards him, her skirt sliding up revealing her long legs.

She didn't know what to do as he trapped both of her hands in one of his and reached into his pocket. When he revealed a pair of handcuffs she stiffened and felt a complete sense of dread fill her.

Skillfully he cuffed her wrists to the bed as she began to cry. She didn't want this, but he didn't seem to notice her tears as he began removing her clothing. Piece by piece he threw them to the ground and, when she was fully nude, he sat back and looked at her with admiration. His eyes scanned her body with lust as he stripped himself of his clothing and pulled her closer to him.

"W… what are you going to do?" she managed to whisper between her quiet sobs.

"Serenity… you know the answer to that. I'm going to fuck you. It's really rather simple."

Serenity's eyes went wide in shock. Had she...heard him right? "You...you what?" she gasped, searching his face for something to tell her she'd heard him wrong or that he was joking.

"You heard me," Seiya purred, his eyes mocking her.

"Why are you doing this?" she wanted a reason as to why she had to suffer through this. She didn't want him and the fact that he would take it upon himself to do this anyway bothered her deeply.

"Because I'm tired of waiting for to admit your defeat, we both know your father has decided on our marriage, and I'm sick of you denying me my right to bed you. You are mine Serenity!"

Serenity stiffened and gasped. No one had ever touched her like this and the fact that it was Seiya was alarming. His body molded to hers as if they were two puzzle pieces trying to lock together. Gripping her hips tightly to stop her moving Seiya moaned and tangled one hand into her long blonde hair, tightly wrapping it around his hand so she couldn't move her head without ripping out some of the golden tresses.

Fear and nervous anticipation spiraled in her stomach and she could not help but look at him pleadingly. "Please don't hurt me," her eyes watered from both fear and pain.

"It's too late for that; now I'm going to teach you to never deny me anything. The pain you're going to feel is going to be excruciating but, if you cooperate I'll make it a little less… torturous," his voice almost dripped into her ears, much like the poison that killed the great King in Hamlet.

If only she could get loose! Seiya's hand had released her hair and was sliding down over her back. His fingers brushed the sides of her breasts causing her to jump. He grasp her bottom roughly making her yelp and spread her legs, making it easier for him to press against her even more.

"Much better," he purred into her ear seductively. Seiya was grinning wickedly as he pressed into her more intimately. "You really are wonderful…" he then murmured and bucked his hips ever so slightly causing her to gasp.

"Please don't do this!" she squeaked and continued to struggle against him. She'd never been in this situation and wasn't sure what to do other than struggle and plead.

"It's time for the fun to start," he sounded like a wicked villain from a cartoon or something. Of course, his actions were far different from any villain from Scooby Doo. No, he was now nibbling on her ear as she pulled her head to the side in a feeble attempt of preventing the action. "Stop fighting this. It's happening and you're not getting out of this."

There was absolutely no stopping him now; and as she felt what she knew to be his hardened member between her legs, a flush spread down her face as she remembered what she'd had been told by some of the maids.

"Let me go!" Serenity shouted not caring about his offer to lessen the pain. She only wanted to be rid of him and she was willing to do whatever it took.

"Shh," he whispered devilishly.

His lips descended and claimed hers in a hungry kiss, stopping whatever protests she had. She struggled as he grinned against her lips, enjoying the feel of her curvaceous body trying to move away from his. This was getting really serious and he began grinding against her with his erection. She was too scared to even move anymore yet alone scream as he brought his erection to her entrance. She clenched her eyes closed as she waited for the pain to start.

Just as he entered her, she woke up in a cold sweat screaming. It was roughly 6 in the morning and she knew if she tried going back to sleep she'd have nightmares. So she lit a candle as to not wake anyone up, and pulled out one of her favorite stories, Romeo and Juliet.

Soon she started to calm down, and everything was peaceful again, at least for now. Little did she know, Seiya was headed to her room to turn her nightmare into a reality.

* * *

As he walked, he could hear his footsteps echoing down the long corridor. He'd been sitting in his room for the past hour thinking of her, longing for her. When he'd been given a chance to win Serenity's heart he was ecstatic. It had proven rather difficult however; she still resisted him despite the King's assurances that he was to be the one to wed the princess.

As he walked through the halls, he smiled. Once he had her beneath him, everything would be fine. She would realize that he was the only one for her. By the time he was done with her, she would worship the ground he walked on and, if nothing more, at least she would look at him with those cerulean eyes slightly glazed over.

The tall wooden door was the only thing standing between him and his prize, because that's what she was. Serenity was to be his wife, the ultimate prize, and the symbol of his power; and so with a simple push, he opened the large behemoth door. She was there, sitting on her bed with her eyes closed. She was lightly grasping the blankets as if to banish some unwanted thoughts from her mind.

Seiya smiled as he shut the door behind him and began to approach her. She didn't seem to even notice him, so he coughed to draw her attention. Like clockwork, her eyes snapped open and she looked at him; not with admiration or anger but fear. "Good morning Princess."

Standing, the delicate blonde moved away from the bed, the nightmare still vivid in her mind.

"What brings you to my room?" she asked shakily and watched him place a hand on one of the wooden posts of her bed. He grasp it as he continued to smile and ran his hand down the post before letting it fall to his side.

They stood in silence, each judging the other carefully. Seiya stepped forward taking note of the way she moved away from him. "I came because I want what's mine." Serenity paled and scanned her eyes around the room, hoping not to repeat the mistakes of her nightmare.

"What would that be?" she tried to seem as calm as possible only for her voice to fail her. Seiya grinned and stepped into her, pinning her in the corner of the room and placing his hands on either side of her.

"I think you know the answer to that," his voice was almost poisonous, as it seemed to drip through the air. It was the same tone he'd had in the dream. "I will have what I want, whether you cooperate or not."

Before she could blink, Seiya had pulled her from the corner and pushed her back onto the bed, covering her body with his and crushing his mouth against her lips. She struggled as much as she could against him in an attempt to free herself. To her dismay, he was strong, held her as one of his hands moved under her dress, and began to pull her panties down while pushing up her dress up. It was her nightmare coming to life! She didn't want this and if only she could free her mouth, she'd scream for help. Her opportunity came when he pulled away from her slightly to remove his pants.

The piercing sound of Serenity's scream most likely reached to the ends of the earth and if she had her way, it would have been.

"Shut up!" Seiya growled and put a hand over mouth. He'd managed to lower his pants, when Andrew and the Queen stormed into the room he felt dread hit him. Serenity was looking at her mother and close friend with tears in her eyes.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Andrew shouted as he pulled Seiya away from her, then punched him sending the dark haired man to the floor.

* * *

With Tons of thanks to **MoonlightSonata87 **for writing the rape scenes for me, I had an unbelievably hard time trying to write that, so she **_really_** helped out a lot‼‼ It's a good thing Seiya didn't get away with it right, you honestly didn't believe I would have him rape her did you? I hope not, because I'm not that type of writer. I love happy endings, so even though she came so close to experiencing that she will have a wonderful ending like every princess should.


	8. Back to Reality

All Isn't Fair In Love and War

By: Mangamania

* * *

Summary: Princess Serena is running away from her kingdom and her fiancé, Seiya. She enters a village and runs into Darien, a person from a nearby town. With his help can she escape from Seiya and live with this new found stranger she falls in love with or will she only fall into even more trouble, read and find out. Please R&R. This is my first FanFic so please be nice.

* * *

Chapter 8: Back to Reality

* * *

"Serena are you okay in there, you've been in there for an hour," said Darien as he knocked on the bathroom door.

Suddenly Serena remembered she was far away from Seiya and was safe, at least for the time being.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll be right out," she called.

She felt weak and was close to breaking down. She was seconds away from falling to her knees and burying her head in her hands.

But Darien wasn't fooled, he realized something was wrong and started pacing across the room, glancing at the bathroom door every other second. The moment the door opened, he rushed to the door and cradled Serena to his chest.

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to," he whispered into Serena's golden hair.

"I just remembered something I'd rather have forgotten is all. I'm fine really," she replied back.

"You look like you are really shaken up; it must be something really disturbing. You know you can tell me anything," Darien said as he leaned back and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Yes I do," she replied, kissing him back.

He pulled her closer and lifted her up in his arms. He walked over toward the bed and sat down with her still cradled to his chest. He lay back on the pillows, dragging her along with him.

They lay there contently for several minutes, listening to the other breathe, until someone knocked on the door. Darien stood up kissing her lips gently in response to her protest and answered the door.

"Excuse me sir," the woman on the other side of the door spoke. "We were wondering what you wanted to eat for breakfast. We could bring it up here to you, if you do not wish to come down," she added.

"That would be lovely, one moment please," he said before closing the door and looking at his lovely golden-haired companion. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Um a blueberry muffin, pancakes, bacon, and orange juice isn't too hard is it?" she asked.

"I think that's doable," he said opening the door and delivering the message to the woman on the other side of the door.

"Breakfast will be here in just a little bit," he said walking back over to the bed and sitting down beside Serena.

After breakfast arrived, they started discussing what they should do and where they should go.

* * *

I'll try to update asap, but school is keeping me busy, luckily winter break is around the corner.


	9. The Note From Andrew

All Isn't Fair In Love and War

By: Mangamania

* * *

Summary: Princess Serena is running away from her kingdom and her fiancé, Seiya. She enters a village and runs into Darien, a person from a nearby town. With his help can she escape from Seiya and live with this new found stranger she falls in love with or will she only fall into even more trouble, read and find out. Please R&R. This is my first FanFic so please be nice.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Note From Andrew

* * *

The morning had come and gone, it was now a little after noon, and still no word from Andrew. There was no sign of Seiya either. The King and Queen were sick with worry. They didn't know what to do; should they send out more guards to search for their daughter, or should they sit tight and just hope and pray that their daughter will return safely.

"I'm so worried what could be taking so long," asked Queen Helen.

"I don't know, dear, but all we can do is hope for the best. We do know she is running from him and he would have brought her back already if he found her, so for that we can be thankful," replied King Alexander.

"I guess you are right dear, but what if he just takes her away and we never see her again?" Queen Helen exclaimed.

"I believe we still would have heard something," responded King Alexander.

Just then, Margret entered the sitting room, where the King and Queen were. She walked up to the King with a little smile on her face.

"What is it Margret?" asked the King.

"You have received a note from Andrew," she said handing it to him.

"What does it say, darling?" asked Helen.

"It is good news, in a way. Andrew hasn't found her, but neither has Seiya, although they both saw her in Estonia. Andrew believes she has a male companion who helped her escape from Seiya. But she doesn't know that we have broken the engagement and is running from both Seiya and us. He says when he finds her he will tell her. He also says that he believes he is close to finding her," said Alexander.

"That is good news," responded Helen.

* * *

I'm sorry for not updating sooner I have writer's block, so if any1 has any ideas, plz let me know. I would greatly appreciate it!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^


	10. AN

A/N

Sorry I haven't updated people! My hard drive crashed and so I have to start the chapters all over! I'm also about to move and everything has been stressful. I will update asap, but it'll probably be after I move. Again I'm soooooooo very sorry! I love you all and plz be a little more patiant! '


	11. News Travels Fast

Chapter 10: News Travels Fast

* * *

As Serena was getting everything ready for the journey that awaited them, Darien went out and bought a couple of horses. He didn't feel right making his princess walk for who knows how long until they reached their next destination.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Seiya was just waking up and boy was he in for a surprise.

* * *

Seiya woke up to someone knocking on his hotel room door.

"Yes who is it?" he groaned as he got out of the bed and proceeded to open the door.

He opened the door to find a morning paper and a note addressed to him in front of his door. Upon opening the note he saw the elegant script of his fiancé's father. The note read:

_Seiya,_

_After careful consideration I regret to inform you that I have reevaluated your approval of my daughter's hand and decided it would be best if you would return to your kingdom. My daughter has made it clear that she would die than be your wife and I think it is only fair that I consider her feelings in this particular situation._

_Most Sincerely,_

_Alexander Ronalde'_

"So he thinks he can get rid of me that easily does he, well he has another thing coming to him, when I find that girl he'll be so happy he'll beg me to marry her," steamed Seiya.

* * *

AN: I know its very very short but i'm already working on the next chapter which i plan to upload soon. '


	12. Getting To Know You

**Chapter 11: Getting To Know You

* * *

**

After traveling for four hours straight Serena and Darien decided to stop for lunch. They stopped in a nearby park and set up for a picnic. They sat down on the soft green grass and took out the lunch they had packed earlier this morning, which consisted of fresh fruit, premade sandwiches, bottled water, and for dessert cookies made by the kitchen staff at the inn they had stayed the previous night.

After taking a bite of her sandwich, Serena looked at Darien and asked, "Well you know about me and my family what about yours?"

"Well to tell you the truth...it may sound strange, but I don't know. I don't remember anything before I was 13. I was found wash up on a beach bleeding from a cut on my forehead right above my left eyebrow. The cut was deep and bled a lot, but it didn't really leave any damage. The only thing they could think of was that I had fallen and hit my head, because I didn't know who I was, where I was or really anything. The only thing I remembered was a women's voice calling me Darien, so I figured that was my name. I was eventually put in an orphanage until last year when I turned 18. I got a job at the market and have been there ever since," Darien replied.

"That's sad. It must be hard not knowing who you are," said Serena.

"It hasn't been too bad actually, but what about you. I mean this fiancé of yours cant be the only reason you ran away."

"Well I guess that's true, but... the life of a princess is never easy, and mine is worse than most."

"How so?" asked Darien "The life of a princess cant be that bad."

"Well for starters, I'm told where to be, what to wear, what to do, and how to act. I never have any privacy. I have a father that claims to adore me, but ignores me and never listens. I've never been outside the palace walls, until now, and I'm being forced to marry the person I hate the most against my will," she explained.

"Sounds rough," said Darien placing Serena's hand in his.

"Well, I guess it's better than not knowing who you are," she replied.

"We better hurry and get back on the road before it gets any later. We wouldn't want your fiancé catching up to us, now, would we?" teased Darien.

"No we definitely wouldn't want that," she replied.

"Good, because I don't think I could hand you over to him," teased Darien.

* * *

I know this one is short too, but it gets better and longer i promise.


	13. Important AN PLZ READ!

A/N 2

Sorry I haven't updated people! I moved to Austin and then got so busy with college, but I promise that I will update this week! But upon consideration of where my story is headed I decided to move the story's place and date back to the early 1900s. It'll make more since since they didn't have automobiles, or really good ones, anyway.

But then i got to thinking whether i should rewrite the story to take place in the wild west and instead of Serenity/Serena being a princess she'd be an heiress and Seiya would be a plantation owner. Serena would run away and become a saloon girl or something. Seiya would basically remain the same as he is now. And Darien was sent to find her, but fell in love with her, so they ran away to be eloped or something, and it now becomes Andrew's job to find them. Or should i just finish the story the way it is and make that an entirely new story? What do you think?

Either way I'm posting the next chapter, so plz read this and tell me in a pm or a review what you think. Like i said i'll be done with the new chapter soon and post it by friday if not before.


	14. Dreams Come True and Danger Awaits

**Chapter 12: Dreams Come True and Danger Awaits**

* * *

They traveled a few more hours then stopped at another inn for the night. This inn was nice and cozy. The bedroom had sweet smelling cotton sheets and extra soft pillows. Serena cuddled next to Darien and soon fell asleep wrapped up in his arms. But the peaceful sleep didn't last long.

She dreamed of a life free of the responsibilities of a princess. She was married to Darien and was pregnant with his child. They lived in a small house in the country side and everything was perfect. But the dream took a turn for the worst. Seiya found her and they were married hours later. Darien was labeled a traitor to the crown and was killed in front of her eyes.

She was then taken to the honeymoon suite where Seiya would strip her of her innocence in a manner of minutes. She was tied to the bed and couldn't get free, while Andrew was locked in the dungeon to keep him from interfering. She started thrashing around when Seiya straddled her and began calling her name.

"Serena…Serena, wake up."

"Honey wake up everything's ok. Serena…Serena?"

Serena woke up with a start. She saw Darien leaning over her touching her face lightly erasing her tears. She clung to him like her life depended on it. She then realized she couldn't live without Darien. She loved him and wanted to be with him forever. She started crying again and placed her head on his chest as he cradled her in his arms. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear and lightly rubbed her back. As she stopped crying she told him about her dream. He looked down into her blue eyes and held her tight to his chest.

"You poor thing. It's alright it's just a dream. I'm here and I'll protect you from anything," Darien softly spoke as he kissed her forehead.

Serena looked into his midnight blue eyes and lifted her head level to his. She wanted him to kiss her lips. She wanted to be reassured that he really cared for her and that he wouldn't leave her for the next pretty girl he saw.

Darien saw the longing and the questions in her beautifully innocent eyes. He smiled and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips, but when he tried to pull away, Serena pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around his neck not daring to let go. Though surprised Darien willing responded to her lips and lowered Serena's head to her pillow. When she finally pulled away to refill her lungs with oxygen, she looked into his eyes mentally hoping he would always be by her side.

"Slow down little bunny," he chuckled. He looked at her as she breathed in and out. "You are so beautiful…What are you so worried about? Hmm? What can I do to calm your fears?"

"Don't leave me," she whispered softly.

"That was never a problem. As long as you want me, I'm yours," he whispered sweetly into her ear.

"Really you won't leave me for some other pretty girl that needs help?"

"Never, I'll be here by your side. I'll never leave you."

"But what about your future?"

"You are my future. You're all I could ever want or need."

"Really?"

"What can I do to convince you I'm going anywhere?" asked Darien.

"Kiss me," Serena replied with a blush gracing her cheeks.

"With pleasure," Darien answered.

As his head descended down to her's, he kissed everything in his reach. He kissed her nose, her cheeks, her eyes, her jaw, and her neck, before her finally kissed her delicate pink lips. He kissed her with such passion that she started to feel herself get wet. But being as innocent as she was, she didn't know what was happening to her body as it began to get hotter and hotter, until she felt like sunshine was burning her skin. She didn't know what to do; all she could think about was his lips on hers and how good it felt to be in his arms.

Unlike Serena, Darien knew exactly what was happening and was being careful not to overdo it. He felt his control becoming weaker as she gave him all of the signals to continue. He knew she was new to this, so he tried to take it slow as his hands began to wander her body as his became harder and stiff. He glided is hands to the underside of her breasts and gently began to touch them through Serena's nightgown.

Serena was in heaven; she had never felt this much pleasure before. When his hands touch her breasts, she arched her back wanting anything else he could give her. Her mind was a puddle of melted goo. She didn't know what was going on; all she knew is that she didn't want him to stop. Darien enjoyed being able to touch and kiss her this way, but couldn't help but want more when she began moaning. When he heard her moan is name, he stiffened.

"Serena, we need to stop now or I'll end up going all the way," he replied hoarsely.

"What do you mean?" asked Serena as opened her eyes and looked at him.

Sighing he said, "You know what Seiya was trying to do in your dream?" When she nodded, he continued. "That's what I want to do to you right now."

She stiffened in his arms, until he added, "But I would never force you, which is why we need to stop now, before I can't hold back any longer."

Serena thought for a while and just when Darien started to cool down she replied, "I want to continue."

"But you do know what that means right?" asked Darien.

"Yes, but I can't imagine anything with you being that bad," she responded.

"Are you sure; it hurts the first time?"

"I want to give my virginity to you. I'd rather you have it than it be stolen by him," Serena replied gazing into Darien's eyes.

"I would be honored, but like I said it will hurt at first, but I'll try to make it as painless as possible," he said giving her a smile.

Darien kissed Serena gently on the lips, then again with more passion. Serena felt her body heat up again. But she was still unsure as to what she should do. Darien ran his hands all over Serena's body until he reached the hem of her nightgown. He gently lifted it over her head and off her body. He then took a couple of minutes to stare at her.

"You are so beautiful, Serena. I can't believe we are doing this."

Darien gently held Serena's breasts in his hand and began to fondle them. They were the perfect size. It was as if they were made for him. They fit in his hands so perfectly. He then began to lower his hands to her precious flower.

"This will hurt, but I promise it gets better, just relax," Darien whispered.

He parted her legs and stuck a finger into her and started to pump it in and out at a slow pace, soon he added to more fingers and spread his fingers around causing her opening to grow bigger. Soon he could hear Serena moaning his name asking him to go faster. He answered her plea and moved his fingers faster, but just when Serena was feeling a sensation in her stomach he pulled his fingers out and told her he was going to enter her.

Once he did, he saw tears forming in her eyes as she tried to get used to him being inside of her. Darien wiped away the tears and kissed her lovingly on the lips. Once she was used to him she told him it was okay for him to move. He began pumping into her at a slow rhythm, but pick up when he heard her moaning his name. A little while later they both came. Darien pulled out of her and cradled her to his chest.

"Serena, are you okay? Do you hurt at all?"

"I'm perfectly fine. I feel like I could fly," she replied.

"You might be a little sore tomorrow. Don't over exert yourself tomorrow."

"I'll be fine."

"Serena, I have a confession to make…Though we've only known each other for a couple of days, I've fallen in love with you," said Darien,

"Oh Darien! I love you too. You've captured my heart and soul. I never want to be without you ever," Serena replied in delight as she kissed him passionately.

"Well that makes two of us. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I believe we've had enough excitement for the night we better go to sleep now. Good night my darling Serena," replied Darien.

"Good night Darien. I love you."

"And I love you Serena."

The cuddled close together. Her head lay on the pillow next to his chest with his arms around her as they both fell into a peaceful sleep with a smile on their faces.

* * *

The next morning they got up, mounted their horses, and continued on their way. After traveling for several hours, Darien noticed Serena started to have hunger pains; he began looking for a place to rest and grab a bite to eat. He soon spotted a little restaurant on the side of the road. Darien smiled, dismounted his horse, led the horses to a water trough, and tied them to the porch, next to other horses. He then gently lifted Serena off her horse and onto her feet and placed his arm around her waist, as he led her into the restaurant. Once they were seated, given a glass of water, and eaten their meals, Serena smiled at Darien as she stood up and headed for the restroom. But little did they know the danger that lay ahead of them.

* * *

Andrew was running out of steam. He hardly slept or ate, because he was so worried Seiya would catch up to Serena before he could warn her about his intentions. He worried about his best friend and wondered if he would ever see her again. As Andrew sat drinking his water, he spotted a young woman with long golden blonde hair stand up and walk away from her raven-haired companion. He had finally found her and she looked really happy.

He walked over toward the raven-haired man and decided to test him to see if he was worthy of Serena.

"How did you get such a pretty little thing to belong to you?" asked Andrew.

"Are you insinuating that women are property?"

"And if I was?"

"I'd say you are sadly mistaken. Women are people too. To say that she is my property is to say she is not human, that she can't think for herself or have a mind of her own, which is certainly not true. It is not that she is with me, but that I'm with her. She has graced me with her presence and if she decides to leave that is her choice and I will respect that," Darien replied with a hint of anger.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not," answered Andrew. _'You really found yourself a good man, Serena,'_ he silently thought to himself.

Darien stiffed and gave the stranger a "you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me" look.

"Calm down, I was just testing your character," replied Andrew. "By the way my name is Andrew."

"I'm Darien."

"Nice to meet you, Darien. I want to thank you for taking care of Serenity. She looks happy."

Darien looked shocked and gave a wary glance toward the restrooms.

"Now before you jump to conclusions, I was sent to find her, ordered to make sure she is okay, and to deliver a message. Her parents have decided to cancel her engagement with Seiya and will patiently wait for her return. When she does return however, there will be some changes. She will have to choose a man of noble blood to marry," Andrew paused.

Darien nodded and encouraged him to continue.

"She will have to start preparing for her new role in life and fulfill her duties as princess. I'm telling you this, because I have a feeling she's falling for you and I get the feeling you have fallen for her. If she returns with you as her husband, you won't have to separate. I am supposed to accompany her for the rest of her travels and keep her safe from Seiya, but I think you can do that just as well as I can. So I propose I accompany the two of you to a church and witness the marriage and exchange of vows. Then you and Serena can go on a two-week honeymoon. When you return together, her parents will be too delighted that she's safe and unharmed, that they won't care that the two of you are married. So you and Serena will live happily ever after. What do you say?" asked Andrew.

"I would gladly accept, if that is what she wishes for," he answered. Looking toward the restrooms, "I wonder what could be taking Serena so long. She's been in there for about thirty minutes now."

"Well let's go check," suggested Andrew.

They knocked on the door to the restroom and received no answer. Darien was starting to get worried that something had happened, so he asked around the restaurant if anyone had seen a golden blonde with long hair exit the bathroom. Only one person had an answer.

"I saw her come out, but when she did I saw her leave with a man looked very much like you, sir, but he had long black hair. She didn't seem too happy, but it wasn't my place to interfere," responded a young waitress.

"Seiya!" Andrew said under his breath, but load enough that Darien could hear.

"We have to save her, but where would he take her?" Darien asked as he started to pace back and forth.

"He would want to bed as soon as possible, so the closest inn or anywhere with a bed," replied Andrew. When Andrew say the look on Darien's face he added, "Don't worry we'll get to her before he takes her virginity."

"That's not a problem; she gave herself to me last night. But if he rapes her she'll be mentally scarred for life and she might not let me near her ever again. We need to find her, now!" responded Darien.

"Don't worry we will, but first we need a plan."

* * *

Plz review! the more reviews i get the more inspired, the more inspired, the faster the update. I get w/ only 2 or 3 reviews for this chapter i feel like no one wants to read it anymore and feel depressed and think why bother updating so if u really like my story plz plz plz review!


	15. Very Important AN

A/N 3

Sorry I haven't updated people! Sorry this isn't an update. I'm so busy with college! But I do have good news. I have the whole story planed out and some of it written out, so this fanfic will be finished, but unfortunately I'm a semester away from graduating so I"m very busy. I hope to get the update out asap and it will probably be real soon, since I'm doing this fic's original version for one of my classes, but for that class its been really tweaked so I have to change what I wrote a little b4 i can post, but it shouldn't take too long.

Again really sorry, but I promise to update asap!


	16. Captered

Chapter 13: Captured

Serenity woke up and looked around her. She was in a room of some sort. The only visible light came through a small window above her head. The rest of the room was a mystery. She caught a faint odor of what smelt like a mixture of dirt, blood, and mold. Beneath her was a cotton-like fabric, but very stiff and cold. She realized she was on a makeshift bed.

She then realized she couldn't move; her arms were tied behind her. She felt a chill run down her body and looked down to see what she was wearing. What she saw disgusted her. She was wearing a nearly sheer gown that barely passed her derriere.

Instantly she knew what Dominic had in mind for her when he decided to come back.

Serenity wished she could see more of the room. If she were able to see it, maybe she would be able to keep a tighter grasp on her fear. She could hear the soft footsteps enter the room and she instinctively knew that it was Seyia.

Sorry it's so short


	17. Update

I'm so sorry I haven't updated life has been hectic and i had surgery. I promise I will update before the month is over!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit

reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

AnimeCat92  
Crimsonpheonix271

Akirafanatic

rqgenevieve

Mangamaina


End file.
